<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hawaii You by notsohardsehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087680">Hawaii You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun'>notsohardsehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShortWork_Compilations [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation becomes interesting when a pair caught his eyes. His pool time became longer and consistent. Days of watching and he finally learnt there isn't a third person for the pair. So he makes a move, swims closer and says Hi,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShortWork_Compilations [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hawaii You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a much needed vacation for Sehun. The workload and stress drains his energy which brings Sehun to a decision that he needs a break. Being the master of his own work and self makes it easier for him to close his café for two weeks and at the same time give his workers some break. His workers deserves some break too although they don’t deal with the paper work like he does despite him occasionally being in the kitchen and those paper work keeps him awake till late night. It was a Tuesday morning when he announced to his workers that they will be given a paid leave. The joy and happiness on their faces were worth the break as each of them cheers loudly. The next day, Sehun leaves for an island, taking the earliest flight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching his hotel, he checks in with ease and heads to his suite. Sehun lies on the bed with a contented sigh and he turns to his side to enjoy the pool and sea view. He is very satisfied with his room and every penny spent for it is worth it. He rolls down the bed to his luggage and starts to unpack, taking out every single piece of clothing he brought along. He keeps his toiletries aside and when he’s done arranging his shirts and pants in the cupboard; he walks in the bathroom to arrange his products.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun stands on the small balcony and looks around. He can hear the sea calling him for a dip and since it’s too early for sea time, Sehun glances down to the hotel pool. The pool looks more inviting than the sea. So he decides to go for a swim. Swimming has always been relaxing and healing for him but ever since he started with his café two years ago, he couldn’t find the time to cool off in the waters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun changes into his swimming shorts, hanging his jeans in the cupboard and reminds himself to bring along his phone, some money and the key card. He stuffs all the items in a small zipper bag which he magically finds in his luggage and heads out after keeping his shoes behind the door. Wearing a pair of slippers is more comfortable and he wouldn’t want to risk wetting or dirtying his shoes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun locates an empty pool chair at the corner and walks towards it slowly, looking at everyone in the pool. There are families; parents playing with their children and some are couples which he notices by the obvious public display of affection. He happens to be the only one alone. Sehun pulls off his tshirt as soon as he reaches the chair and carefully places the towel which he got from the pool counter and his zipper bag on the chair. He then sits on the chair, taking out a bottle of sunscreen from his zipper bag and rubs it all over his body. He guarantees that by the end of his stay, he would be tanned and he isn’t going to regret the blessing from the sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He jumps into the pool and swims to the corner. Sehun takes a slow lap to the end of the pool and emerges out of the water to take a deep breath. It is refreshing to swim once again and he feels every cell in his body awakening. Sehun glances towards his belonging and swims back, doing butterfly stroke like he learnt from his swimming instructor years ago. Just then a pair catches his eyes. A man and a boy who looks like he just started walking, makes their way to the pool chair beside his. Sehun takes a dip, and pushes his hair back once he surfaces from the water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He leans against the pool side at watches them. Something about them caught his attention which he couldn’t keep his eyes off. It could be the young boy who is taking baby steps which reminds him of a duckling. Sehun watches as the father pulls off the boy’s minion shirt. He folds it and carefully places it in a bag. Sehun recognizes the bag. It’s the famous baby bag where all new parents would have. There’ll be a warmer, milk bottles, pampers and baby clothes, and Sehun finds everything about babies adorable which explains his attraction towards the pair. The father pulls out a cute baby swim suit and holds the boy with his legs as he struggles to put on the swimsuit. A smile blooms on Sehun’s face and the need to help the pair rises in his chest but somehow he pushes the thought away thinking that the mother would appear and help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun decides to ignore the pair and swim around again. He floats, swims from end to end and then he hears a loud adorable squeal. Sehun perks up to the cute giggles and notices that the pair has finally made their way into the pool. The little boy has floaties around his arm and the father has both his hands around the little boy’s tiny waist. Sehun smiles again and this time he swims to the edge and watches them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The word cute repeats itself for a thousand times in his head. Both the father and son are cute. They have the same cute giggle and the same smile. Sehun is so in love with this family. He takes a glance towards the pool chair, hoping to see the mother but he finds no one. He shakes his head, mentally scolding the other parent for missing all the fun. Sehun continues watching them until his skin wrinkles for being in the water too long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun sighs, wanting to watch them more but he should leave. He swims for another round and climbs up the stairs with his eyes watching the pair. To his surprise, the small one notices him and sends him a blinding smile which almost has Sehun slipping back into the pool. He waves, and the father urges the boy to wave back. As expected, the little boy waves back, showing his few teeth and huge smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right then, Sehun takes a look at the father. The father looks young, maybe around his age which has Sehun thinking about early marriage and college love. He continues staring at the father as he dries his body with the towel and stares harder at the naturally soft locks. He hates how the other’s hair could look so soft despite being soaked in chlorine for almost an hour now. Sehun touches his own hair, hating once again that he has to use hundreds of products to make his hair look soft and manageable. Sehun wears his tee when the cool breeze reaches his nerves. He packs his belongings and again, he glances towards the pair before finally leaving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--//--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been three days and Sehun saw the pair over and over again. Sometimes he finds them in a corner during breakfast and deliberately he takes a seat in front of them so he could watch the little one throw cereal at his father with a goofy smile, leaving the father anxious about people watching his son misbehaving. Sometimes the father would warn the boy and sometimes he’ll play along. Sehun will also sometimes meet the pair by the beach where they’ll sit on the sand and built sandcastle. Sehun would just walk by slowly from an appropriate distance so he wouldn’t be called a stalker.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today again, Sehun meets them in the pool and again, there’s no other parent with the boy except the father. Sehun contemplates, argues and decides to finally go and approach the pair but he stops himself from swimming towards them instantly. He takes a moment again to think, what he should say to the father without sounding weird.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Sehun says as he swims closer and the little one is the first to notice his presence, sending Sehun a thousand volts smile. The father turns around quickly, wrapping an arm around the boy safely but smiles when his eyes meet Sehun’s. “Oh Hi,” the father replies with the same smile and Sehun couldn’t feel his legs anymore. The smile has that effect on him and he just couldn’t explain the smile’s reaction on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How long are you staying?” Sehun asks, carefully pinching the boy’s cheek and when he hears no restrictions from the father, he pinches both cheeks. The boy smiles happily, hitting the water and squeals as the water splashes on Sehun. “Two weeks,” the father replies and Sehun too says he’s staying for two weeks with an overly enthusiastic voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been watching the both of you and I can’t help but fall in love with your son,” Sehun says, again pinching the boy’s cheeks, at the same time allowing the boy to hold on to his hand for support. “I’ve noticed,” the father chuckles and this time Sehun scratches his head hoping that all his staring and watching didn’t make the pair uncomfortable. He apologizes right away and the father shakes his head, “It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking,” Sehun starts, wanting to ask the question he’s been meaning to ask since the first time he saw them, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen his other parent,” Sehun asks and to his surprise the other chuckles, shaking his head and covers the little one’s ears,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am actually his uncle and I’m not married.” He winks and Sehun chuckles instantly, “Ahhhh I see. So his parents are here?” Sehun asks, wanting to know more and the other nods, “They own this resort.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun widens his eyes and gapes, leaning down to look at the little boy, “Young master,” Sehun teases and the other splashes water over Sehun,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am Jongin,” he introduces himself,</p><p> </p><p>“I am Sehun,” Sehun says with a smile and extends his hand. Jongin takes his hand and shakes it, “This is Raeon, my nephew.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun takes Raeon away from Jongin for a moment and carries the boy, giving the chubby cheeks wet kisses, “You seem to adore kids,” Jongin speaks and Sehun nods, turning the boy around in the water as he holds Raeon by the waist, “Yes,” Sehun answers, looking at Jongin, “I love them,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin chuckles, kicking his legs underwater like Raeon. He takes the moment to enjoy the water as he watches Sehun, the handsome stranger entertain Raeon. He might have not noticed Sehun at first but since Raeon waved at Sehun the first time, Jongin keeps seeing Sehun everywhere and he likes the other’s presence. Sehun is good looking, tall and cute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jongin?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Jongin hums, looking at Sehun and the other swims closer with Raeon in between them,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you are free from babysitting, will you have dinner with me?” Sehun asks, smiling shyly and he distracts himself by playing with Raeon. He keeps a hopeful eye on Jongin and when the other clears his throat, Sehun looks up to Jongin,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, tonight.” Jongin replies, with the electrifying smile and Sehun doesn’t mind soaking longer in the water for Jongin. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>